


You Won't Forget Me, Will You?

by toukaken45



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Akechi Goro Redemption, Akechi and Sumire sibling relationship, Akira needs a hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, M/M, MFS, Maruki needs to be PUNCHED, Memories, Mental Breakdown, Mind Manipulation, Minor Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Minor Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann, More tags added, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Ren is There, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, THEY COULD OF HAD MORE SCENES, Time Loop, and therapy, based on deadline ending, believe in pancake boy, but he's a cognition, deadline ending, everyone needs a damn hug, goro and sumire showtime should of happened too, goroann friendship, i mean it's mostly angst, i think, it's okay goro figures it out, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukaken45/pseuds/toukaken45
Summary: Based on Deadline Ending of Persona 5After failing to secure the route of Maruki's treasure, the Phantom Thieves fall into the false reality with their false happiness, except Akira where Maruki sent him somewhere where his rebellious spirit is gone and he always sleeps till he's dead. Akira has given up and sees no point in trying anymore, until someone begins to figure out there's something wrong.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	1. Deadline Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> hello! after watching a youtube video of the deadline ending of royal. i got the chills and possible nightmares cause holy shit that was creepy. poor akiren ;-; and i was like I NEED TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR THIS AND MAKE IT GAY BECAUSE AKESHU. Also, writing about the metaverse, palaces and such is pretty hard for me SO PLEASE BE NICE AND PATIENT 
> 
> tags might change??????
> 
> this chapter will literally be sad, then soft, and then depressing and dark so prepare yourself. 
> 
> i will put trigger warnings on certain chapters 
> 
> triggers: suicidal thoughts [kinda]

It was February 2nd, snow was falling harshly that evening. The Phantom Thieves were gathered around the semi-small table in the attic of Leblanc. They were all dressed pretty warmly, but their faces expressions were nothing but of sorrow and grim. It was was eerily quiet since no one couldn't- or more as didn't want to speak up about their failure. 

Finally, Ann, eyes casting down onto her lap, broke the silence, "Tomorrow... isn't that when we meet up with Dr. Maruki?" 

Everyone nods slowly, as Yusuke brings up their most unsuccessful heist of all, "We have failed to secure the route on Maruki's treasure." He scowls, "To think we would have so much trouble to do so." 

"I feel like our true problem of this, is that we can't deny Dr. Maruki's false reality," Makoto spoke up, clenching her fists together, "But even so, I can't be for certain."

Haru eyes at her girlfriend with a sullen look, "Mako-chan.." she whispers, tearing up slightly, as for Futaba looking uncomfortable while hugging her knees tightly. 

"Hey!" Ryuji tries not the be negative, "Don't be all down like that you guys!" He encourages, he then turns to Akira, "Come on man! Say something!" 

Akira bites down on his bottom lip rather harshly, twirling a piece of his hair around his finger. He knows as leader of the Phantom Thieves, he should try to lift everyone's spirit and try to fight on. But now, it doesn't anything could. They screwed up, and they couldn't secure the treasure. Their only hope of saving themselves from this cruel reality was that but they couldn't even do that. Akira feels like he failed as a leader, failed them all. He didn't dare to sneak a glace at Akechi, knowing he would break down instantly. The male stays silent for a few more seconds, feeling all eyes on him which makes him even more defeated, "...Makoto may be right..." He bows his head down, he couldn't bare looking at anyone right now. 

Ryuji only sighs heavily to his response, not knowing what else to say. 

Sumire speaks up, "Regardless of the answer, tomorrow is the day to speak with Dr. Maruki." She says plain and simple, with a small sad smile on her face. 

Morgana agrees with her, "We just have to agree on a decision tomorrow." He hops on the table, "Let's call it a day for now!" Ryuji just sighs out loud again but doesn't proceed to say anything after. Everyone else began to clean up after their selves and left the café. Morgana has left with Futaba since it looked like she needed him more tonight than Akira. But now, the boy doesn't want to be alone tonight. Squeezing his eyes shut, his mind slowly wanders about Maruki's deadline, until he feels another weight on the couch. The male's eyes spring open and looks to his left to find the one and only Goro Akechi. 

The raven head had thought the brunette had already left, seeing that he was always the first to leave the meetings. _Sometimes._ Akechi sat there with his arms crossed across his chest, leaning his head back on the old couch's headboard. His eyes were closed, and Akechi had a calm expression on his face, like the talk with Maruki wasn't a big deal to him at all. But knowing the man sitting next to him, he was very difficult to read. But Akira's feels still haven't changed. He was about to break the silence until Akechi turns his head to face him, dark garnet eyes staring into his own grey ones as caramel locks fall against his cheek, Akira suddenly had the urge to brush them off. He steals a quick look, noticing Akechi's freckles for the first time today, no makeup. He senses it's because of this deadline. 

The staring feels like an eternity but then Akira decides to speak up, "How are you feeling?" 

His expression hardened, "Well, let's see, we failed to secure the damn route of the treasure and most logically to be trapped in the fucking reality for all my life." He glares at the ceiling, "So, frankly I would say appalling for my taste." Akechi chuckles darkly, "And yourself, Kurusu?"

Akira's breath hitches, and he tore his gaze from the other male, staring down at his hands, "I feel like I failed everyone." He said quietly. 

He feels Akechi's eyes on him, "You can't possibly mean that, Kurusu." His voice was low. 

His mask starts to crack. "How can it not?" The raven shook his head slowly, "If only I was a better leader, maybe we wouldn't be in this position. God, I shouldn't have been the leader in the first place. Now Maruki has us cornered, we are trapped in this hell because of me!" His voice turns frantic and panicked quickly. "T-this is all my fault, no one else, I-" He was cut off.

"Akira!" His shocked eyes stare into angry ones. Akechi's hands were gripping Akira's arms solidly. The brunette spoke in a softer tone, "Please, just stop... This isn't you." 

The younger teen furrows his eyebrows, "Is it not." It was more of a statement than a question. 

"No, it isn't, deep down you acknowledge that as well. Listen, idiot, you may be the leader but not every failure is your fault. Based on this situation, everyone's at fault, we were all working together, not just you. We were fools to approach this wrongly. Stop placing this unnecessary weight on your shoulders, your idiot friends would hate to see you in this pathetic state that you are in rights now. You should be aware that we're here because of Maruki and only because of him, blaming yourself is absolutely ridiculous." Akira knows he shouldn't actually be comforted by Akechi's words at all, but strangely he is. 

The raven nods slowly, noticing the burning of his tears, his mask completely gone. It's always been Akechi to make him feel vulnerable, they always had an odd connection. "I'm not sure what came over me." 

The older teen smirks slightly leaning back on the couch, "Well, of course, Kurusu. It does bring me pleasure to knock you back onto your rightful senses."

That brought out a soft laugh out of him, "You sure know how to always bring a smile to my face Goro." He stills as he realizes he accidently slips the older's given first name. He remembers Akechi revealing he hasn't let anyone call him Goro since his mother, so Akira is sure he screwed up since the boy hasn't spoken up. He dares to sneak a look and is shocked to see Akechi looking at the floor, _blushing_ with an exasperated expression. He turns bright red as well, "I-I'm sorry, it just slipped ou-"

Akechi interrupts Akira with a soft, "It's fine, Kurusu.."

_Wait.._ "What?"

"I said it's fine, would you like me to repeat that a third time?" He responds to that with no bite in his voice. 

"Are you sure? I know you aren't used to your actual name, since a long while..." He proceeds with caution, trying not to upset the older boy. 

Goro sighed, dragging his gloved hand down on his face, "If I said it's okay, you should understand it's alright. The words are coming from my mouth, after all." He scowls at him, "You moron, you should know you're an exception by now. By far, the only exception in my book." Those red-wine eyes look at him fondly, the blush spreading out more. They weren't aware of the distance between them slowly decreasing by the second. 

"I would be a fool to doubt you by now, you know." He carefully rests his hand on Goro's knee, it relaxes after he didn't slap his hand away. The younger teen never admitted out loud his true feelings towards the former detective, due to his teammates and their certain distrust towards the brunette. Sumire was the only one that notices the special connection the other two had, and when she mentioned it to Akira, she promised she wouldn't speak about it with anyone else about his crush. 

Akechi chuckles and smiles at him, something true. "You're a fool either way, Kurusu. I thought we already established this." He teases.

"You are certainly correct." He shakes his head in disbelief and after a moment, "Akira."

"Excuse me?" 

"Before you called me Akira, I would love it if you continue doing so." 

The former detective tsks and runs his fingers through his hair, Akira knows that he accepts his proposal of his name. He focuses on how Akechi's face turns a bright red with an irritated facial expression, the boy always keeps up with his masks, yet he looks so vulnerable at this very moment. He has only seen this side of him rarely, like at Jazz Jin or the aquarium. 

Akira takes the opportunity and glances at Goro’s current features. The way his blush covers his freckles. The thoughts pile up rapidly as both males begin to notice their shorten distance. So damn close it was almost if they were each's lasting breath. Akira was thankful that he had Goro and no one else can take that marked spot in his heart. His heart starts racing for the older male that sits right beside him. He can’t help but glide his hand gently under the male’s chin then slithers his finger to his cheek delicately. 

Goro’s blush and glare only develop deeper as his slender yet warm fingers slid against his skin in this cold evening. Akira can almost hear the other's heart jump out of his chest. The pleasure as their skin touch one another was almost unbearable. The younger's thumb rubs gently against his cheek feels like a dream. Desperately leaning in deeper into the younger’s grasp and holding the hand with his own fingers. “No matter what happens tomorrow, the possibilities that Maruki might do to us in this false reality. You won’t forget me...” Goro stares into Akira’s eyes “Will you?”

  
Akira eyes widen as he takes in his words and the smiles genuinely. Goro always has a certain effect on him that drives him mad no matter what the male did. At last, Akira slowly glances at the other male’s lips. Slowly but surely as the space between them was only centimeters away. A pause of hesitation and his heart almost exploding out of his chest. 

  
Their lips are finally making contact as they are gently pressing together. The sensation was so warm and so irresistible, both males couldn’t help such desirable temptation. Their soft lips began to twitch and slowly open to take in each other slowly. Their mouths taking each other taste and flavor. So cozy and a gift, it was haven. Their tongues touched slowly being introduced, as they slide against each other. Their lips opening and closing gently, it was a time of understanding, conveying their special connection.

Akira, at last, gaining what he had always wanted. He wanted this moment to last forever as this kiss felt almost unreal.

&&

Akira wakes up feeling utterly exhausted, not recognizing his surrounding at first. He shakes off his drowsiness and makes small movement, but that's enough to make him freeze. _Chains._ He looks at his wrists and then his body. He was wearing the prison uniform, what he always wears in the Velvet Room.

Which the trickster wasn't in. He was in Shujin. In Maruki's office. His breathing escalates as he is in a state of panic. Why was he in here? Where are the others? Why was he the only one here in this damned office. He only remembers his time with Goro in the attic until his vision went dark. 

A sigh is heard and the young teen turns his head towards it quickly. Noticing Maruki was there in his formal white suit. His grey eyes meets with his old therapist's. Can't even call him a therapist at this point on what he is doing. 

Maruki has a dejected look as he speaks, "I see you can't reach to a decision." He shakes his head. "In all honestly, I had hoped you would just accept my reality on your own free will."

The raven growls, "What you are doing isn't based on free will at all! This is all fake and no one can truly be happy in this world, you can't make us."

"Truly all I see is that you are suffering from this decision, Kurusu." He adjusts his glasses slightly. "I can't let you continue like this."

"What are you talking about?" Akira demands, gripping the chair's arm rather harshly out of anger. 

The male rubs his chin with gloved hand, "This was never my intension." A determined smile appears on his face as two tentacle like hands come to vision on each side of him, "But don't worry Kurusu, you don't need to obsess over this any longer." That sends a chill down Akira's spine. "I'll bring you your happiness. Pleasant dreams as many days or even years you may have."

Anxiety spikes up as the world grows darker. "W-wait!" 

But it was too late. 

&&

_What time is it?_

_Where's my self phone?_

Fluttering his eyes open slowly, he presses the power button of his phone, but the screen remains blank. 

_...It looks like I forgot to charge it._ Akira thinks to himself. _I'm getting sleepy once again.. I should sleep just.. for a bit longer.. I wonder what everyone is up to._

_Goro.._

A beat of silence.

_I don't... want to think anymore..._

He drops his phone to the side and turns his body to face the window. Not even sparing a glace to the rest of the attic. He shuts his eyes close for god knows how long till he wakes up again. He fails to notice that his attic has been covered by cobwebs and dust once again. Just like he first arrived at Leblanc. 

It's like no one has been there in years. No one has checked up on him. It's like everyone has forgotten this place. Like.. Everyone has forgotten Akira. 

The boy gave up on trying, every time he fails. He feels exhausted so he just sleeps and sleeps.

_Till death approaches._


	2. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy !! i apologize for taking for so long, i was having more trouble than i thought! but its here now please enjoy! 
> 
> check out new tags im also sorry for this chapter it's a bit shorter!! I JUST WANTED TO POST SOMETHING PLS IM SORRY NEXT TIME ITLL BE LONGER PROMISE 
> 
> SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES
> 
> triggers: blood, mentions of blood

_Goro enters a dark blue room, every where he looked there was a jail cell surrounding every corner. But there was something different about it. Everything was made out of glass. So fragile that one false move could lead to your own._

_There was no escape no matter what direction. A flash a light glows behind him rather brightly, and with it there was a voice calling out to him. Dangerous yet so curious, he turns his body towards the unknown and finds a slender hand reaching out for him._

_The hand claws out to reach anything, it seems to be desperate. It's like its trying to grasp something it can't get._

_Temptation overtook Goro as he slowly starts approach the arm. The frantic arm suddenly calms down as the brunette comes closer to it. Lifting his own arm within reach, he intertwines his fingers with the others._

_Inside the illumination, a voice breaks out, "Goro.." It was deep and mellow, Goro was almost enchanted. He took a step forward._

_"Goro," it seeks attention again so quickly, a face peeks through the light, but it's still unrecognizable. Another hand takes a hold of the male's shoulder, gripping it slightly. "You won't leave me...?" It questions._

_"N-no, of course I won't." Goro replies without thinking much of it._

_It smiles so sweet it's sickening. "Really?" He nods, "So then, why d **id you leave ME?"** It demands, raising its voice. The walls seem to be closing in on them making it more claustrophobic. _

_The grin Akechi had before was long gone, unknown guilts warns him. He gasps as water starts to fill this eerie prison quickly, already up to his knees. He looks back up to the creature in front of him. "W-what do you mean?"_

_"You mean," Its grin has turns wicked and crazed, " **You don't remember abandoning me? Turning your back on me, so quickly. Just for your perfect life. I have sacrificed so much for you, for this shit in return?** " It mourns in a bitter tone . " **I promised to never to forget you, but you can't promise me the same thing. That's so cruel, detective.."**_

_The young man was speechless, he wasn't sure what to say. Who was this creature? Did they mean something to Goro? What did he do? And why can't he remember._

**_Nothing seems right._ **

_"I never meant to hurt you, I swear!" It felt right to say those words, the guilt is suffocating him. It felt like there was hands wrapped around his throat, squeezing and squeezing..._

_" **You'll never hurt me, huh."** It murmurers quietly, " **Then why did YOU KILL ME? "** It finally decides their true face. Goro's face morphs into horror as he stares into empty eye sockets with blood weeping out of them like tears. His skin was pale yet so gray like ash. Bile rises up his throat watching his corrupted smile spilling out. This creature has wild hair poking out every corner. The rest of his body appears, walking on all fours. He wipes his hair out of his forehead. " **WHY DID YOU FIRE YOUR BULLET INTO MY HEAD. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER FORGET ME.... I THOUGHT WE WERE IN THIS TOGETHER. YOU LIAR."** He begins to shake the brunette rather roughly. " **ANSWER ME. WHY?"**_

_Why...?_

_He wasn't so sure._

_The boy seems lost. He always has an answer for everything. But this? He can't figure out this equation._

_"I'm sorry!" Crying out in pain, his voice drops below a whisper. "I'm sorry..."_

_The creature straightens out his hand, his nails grow sharp. He raises his hand over his head and whispers into his ear as the boy trembles, **"Apologies won't bring me back to life."** The proceeds to pierce it through Goro's chest. _

_He screams in silence as blood pours out of his mouth and the glass prison shatters into pieces. He's now falling into the darkness, reaching out his hand to the boy with wild black hair above who was unknowingly crying in pain._

_& &_

Goro cries out, jolting up and clutches his blanket to his chest. He is slightly drenched in his own sweat, panting heavily. What kind of dream was that? These types of dreams kept happening more and more over the past weeks. He wasn't sure why. The detective wonders if he should see Maruki and discuss this before it gets any worse. He sighs and leans over to pick up his phone. The clock reads 11:43 a.m. Just how tired was he? Ignoring that, he opens up the group chat that's currently blowing up.

**Gays R Us**

**orange** i **nkling** : i dont understand why you won't let me hack her 

**orange inkling:** and idk.. ruin her life mwehehehe

**hot cat lady:** as much as i would love that no!! 

**edgelord:** dude i think youre too nice for your own good

**starving blueberry:** I must agree. This behavior is unacceptable

**pancake prince:** Morning. Um, what's going on? 

**orange inkling:** UGH FINALLY WHERE HAVE U BEEN BRO 

**orange inkling:** I HAVE BEEN SPAMMING UR ASS FOREVERRR(づ￣ ³￣)づ 

**pancake prince:** Apologies, I just saw your messages... It seems like I was more tired then expected.

 **pancake prince:** Had a rather... strange dream. 

**edgelord** : for real? 

**pancake prince:** Yes well, it's not really important. Dreams are fantasy after all. 

**pancake prince:** But I see Ann is experiencing another problem? 

**hot cat lady:** ugh, dont get me started 

**hot cat lady:** mika is just well... BEING MIKA OKAY? she always has some type of problem those damn snob stories grrrr

 **hot cat lady:** A TWO FACED BITCH

**pancake prince:** Well, that's rather concerning...

**starving blueberry:** Anything we can help assist? 

**orange inkling:** idk i know someone that could probably hack into their dirty little secrets and ruin their whole life

**pancake prince:** Futaba no

**orange inkling:** FUTABA YES(≧∇≦)/ 

**hot cat lady:** futaba i really do love you dearly but NO

 **hot cat lady:** ill be okay really! maybe some crepes will make me feel better

**will axe you:** I will accompany you, Ann-chan! 

**hot cat lady:** haru best girl

 **hot cat lady:** if i wasnt so in love with a volleyball freak i might just snatch you from makato 

**mother of the year:** I hope that was a joke Ann. 

**orange inkling:** speaking of the devil

**hot cat lady:** haha totally just a joke!! yes yes

**orange inkling:** you saved that

 **orange inkling:** nailed it

**hot cat lady:** shut 

**cant fix hair to save a life:** what is happening? 

**edgelord:** dude i dunno... crepe dates apparently?? 

**ann simp:** i want to go too!

**pancake prince:** Don't you need a date for it to be a date....

**orange inkling:** o shet

 **orange inkling:** f in chatヾ(￣□￣;)ﾉ 

**orange inkling:** f

**edgelord:** f

**hot cat lady:** f

**will axe you:** f

**mother of the year:** f

**starving blueberry:** f

**pancake prince:** f

**cant fix hair to save a life:** f 

**ann simp:**.....

 **ann simp:** f...

**edgelord:** dude just f-ed himself

**orange inkling:** at least he got fed

**starving blueberry:** Oh dear

**hot cat lady:** HUGSYGGGUHS

**cant fix hair to save a life:** i think i just witnessed a murder...

**ann simp:** shut it ren

Goro shakes his head and sets his phone down. He needs to stop lazing around and get ready, especially for tonight. His cheeks flushes a bit since he quite excited to spend time with Ren at Penguin Sniper and Jazz Jin. He slaps his cheeks gently, he shouldn't get so bubbly it's just a casual hangout. Just the two of them. Nothing else. Goro just needs to keep telling himself that till 7. 

His thoughts get interrupted as he takes a whiff of the tasty scent of buttery pancakes and hears a soft tune out his door. He quickly ties his hair up in a messy ponytail and steps out of his room. He spots his mother in the kitchen what he smelt a minute ago. The ends of his lips threaten to go up as he hears that the soft tune was coming from his mother. 

"Good morning mom." Goro greets his mother when he's finally in her view.

His mother's eyes light up and stops singing, "Goro! Good morning! How did you sleep?" She questions as she flips other pancake.

Goro shrugs and takes a seat at the table, "I slept fine but a nightmare did accompany me, I'm afraid." 

Concern flashes across her face, "Do you remember what happened clearly?" 

The boy crosses his arms over his chest, "Well... I remember I was in some sort of glass prison. And there was this creature that I have apparently betrayed?" He strokes his chin gently. "It kept going and on about these promises I made to them, they were really angry... It proceed to stab me through the chest and the glass prison shattered. The last thing I saw while falling was this boy crying, he seemed in a lot of pain. But, frankly, I don't think there's much to worry about."

"But sweetie, that's a bit worrisome don't you think? I feel like it's some kind of sign." 

"It's just a false reality after all, mother. Don't worry about something like that, alright? We are happy as we are right now. Nothing to fret." 

His mother brightens up and nods her head, "You're right," she laughs and waves the spatula towards his direction, "Now who's ready for breakfast?" 

&&

**renren:** hey :]

 **renren:** still up for tonight?? 

**gowo:** Why of course. Are you ready to be lose in billiards tonight? 

**renren:** who said i was going to let you win?

**gowo:** Oh, I always love a challenge.

**renren:** i know you do

 **renren:** i will never disappoint you

**gowo:** i expect nothing less. 

**gowo:** See you later tonight. 

**ren:** see ya!～(^з^)-☆ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/akechilokigay) is here !!
> 
> i apologize for taking so long, i didnt think it would take so long pls dont hate me. i dont really have anyone to help me with akeshu/shuake ideas or beta (well sometimes) thank you for being patient with me and i know im not the greatest with writing but i really hope you enjoy this chapter. its pretty tame for now but i think it'll get angsty soon 
> 
> ALSO ALSO should i make a discord, idkkk maybe we can talk about shuake/akeshu, p5, etc... maybe help me on my fanfic?? IDK TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS. also idk how to use discord so bare with me pls
> 
> also look at my other work Frozen Prince ! Akeshu x Frozen au !! i hope some of y'all like fairytales/disney !!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this will end up good, and i hope you guys enjoyed. i'm not always confident on my writing but i try! I hope i did Goro's and Akira's characters well! this was difficult... 
> 
> the link to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/akechilokigay) is here !!
> 
> please follow and i will follow back. i talk about my love for pankechi and akeshu. dont be shyyyy, unless you are, i understand


End file.
